My Immortal
by yoursmile
Summary: Trish Stratus pays a visit to her late fiancé's grave site. OneShot


**Title:** My Immortal  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Contains: **Implications of death  
**Characters:** Trish Stratus, Shane Helms... mentions of Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy.  
**Summary: **Trish Stratus pays a visit to her late fiancé's grave site.  
**Notes: **Title and song lyrics come from the Evanescence song 'My Immortal'.

**Disclaimer: **Chances are, anything/anyone recognizable to you in this story, do not belong to me. Most of which I do wish I owned, but sadly don't. So, because I can't claim ownership of anything/anyone, I have to write down all these crazy ideas that I come up with in my mind and turn them into a work of art for your enjoyment. Which I hope you all actually _do _enjoy.

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave_

Trish Stratus looked down at the grave that lay before her, tears and rain blurred her vision. Rain trickled down the tall stone, seeping into the engraved lettering and the soil below. She bent down, her hand sliding down the front of the now wet headstone. How she wished she could relish the feel of his skin grazing hers once again. But it was now much too late for that. He had since left this Earth, but never left her heart.

_'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

She read the lettering that was engraved upon the headstone...

**Jeffrey Nero Hardy  
August 31, 1977- December 15, 2003  
Loving Son, Brother, Husband, Friend, and Inspiration To All**

There were a few inscriptions engraved upon there as well. Just reading that brought more tears streaming down Trish's face mixing with the rain that fell. The old saying was true... _the good ones go so young_.

Everyone had always said that Jeff was going to kill himself one day wrestling the way he did, in his extreme style. But no one was ever initially serious about it. Who would have ever thought that that was really how his life was going to end?

Trish blamed herself at times for his death. He had told her that he was feeling a little dizzy that night before his match. She told him that maybe it wasn't a good idea for him to compete, but Jeff refused and said he'd be fine. That night when he went up for the Swanton, his dizziness returned. As he jumped off the turnbuckle, he didn't quite get it right and landed wrong. It was somewhat like reliving the late, great Owen Hart's death.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have...  
All of me_

Trish looked down at the diamond that adorned the ring finger of her left hand. On New Year's Eve when the clock struck twelve and after Jeff kissed Trish, he asked her to marry him. Only their wedding day was never a reality, because Jeff was taken away from Trish before either of them could say their "I Do's." Not only that, but Jeff had died only three days before Trish's 28th birthday.

"I do..." Trish whispered, brushing her fingertips over his name.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

A memory of Jeff remained in anything and everything Trish did. A scent that could only be Jeff, lingered in their North Carolina home. There was a touch of Jeff everywhere. It was comforting to live in their home, yet hard at the same time. Everything reminded Trish of her now deceased fiancé.

She just couldn't accept the fact that he was gone. He couldn't be. They were supposed to get married and spend the rest of their lives with one another. They were supposed to have children and grow old together. It was never supposed to be this way. Never.

_These wounds won't seem to heel  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have...  
All of me_

Trish spent endless days and nights thinking about Jeff since his death. All she could really say was 'why? ' She questioned why his life was taken so soon. Why he was taken from the people who loved him. Why he was taken away from her. Why him? It could have been anybody.

Trish looked to her right, where another headstone was placed beside Jeff's. It was his mother's, Ruby Hardy. She smiled, knowing that Jeff was now with his mother who he had longed to see for such a length of time. Losing her as a child affected Jeff deeply and Trish knew he was being well taken care of.

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Trish had been alone ever since Jeff's death. She ignored everyone and everything. The thing is, she knew now that she wouldn't be alone long. Soon enough, she'd have a part of Jeff with her. Granted, Jeff remained in his brother and father, but soon enough, it'd be more than just them. Trish put her hand on her stomach.

"Jeff... you're going to be a father," She whispered, knowing that he heard every word she spoke. "I know you'll be there through everything in spirit, but the thing that hurts most is that our child is going to grow up without a father."

Trish had found out a week after Jeff's death that she was five weeks along. She hadn't told anyone... she wanted Jeff to be the first to know. She would let everyone else know soon enough.

Just then, the rain slowly began to stop, the sun began to shine, and Trish was distracted by the sound of a vehicle coming down the road. The car stopped and Shane Helms stepped out, making his way up to where Trish was.

"I knew I'd find you here," Shane said, offering her a small smile as he stopped in front of her. "You OK?"

Trish was a bit hesitant at first. "Yeah, I think so," She finally said, actually believing it herself for a change.

Shane smiled, this time with more happiness behind it. More than anything, he wanted Trish to be able to get through this tragedy, experiencing as little pain as possible. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, the two of them staring down at Jeff's grave in silence. Eventually, Shane spoke up. "I'm gonna miss him..."

Trish nodded in response. "Yeah," She agreed. "But I think we're gonna be ok. I really do."

Shane turned to Trish and smiled wide. "Yeah... I think we are." Now it was his turn to agree. "C'mon... let's go home."

Trish smiled, knowing that Shane was the angel Jeff sent to take his place. She then realized that she was wrong... her child would have someone to father it. Trish knew that Jeff wanted her to move on, and one of their best friends was the one who would make her happy again. Trish couldn't imagine spending her life with anyone but Jeff. But if being with Shane is what Jeff wanted, Trish would do it in an instant. She couldn't grieve the rest of her life, but she wouldn't by any means forget Jeff either. They'd be together again one day... but until then, Trish would need to live her life and she knew Jeff understood.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have...  
All of me_


End file.
